Growing Up On Olympus
by Gemms333
Summary: Percy Jackson isn't a normal demigod,he has extra powers and has grown up on olympus with the gods as his mentors. how will this effect the great prophecy and his life.please read and review:-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson (sadly)**

Okay if I get enough reviews I'll continue this story but if I don't I won't. Please review and tell me how I can correct it and if I should continue my story.

The Lord of the Seas impatiently paced up and down the hallway in the maternity ward in the Hospital. He was anxious to see his child, but even more anxious because the room Sally Jackson was in invaded with extra doctor and nurses because she was losing too much blood. He knew he couldn't call Apollo to help her because if he came to help, Zeus would find out about his forbidden child. He was scared and worried. Just then a senior doctor stepped out the room dripping in Sally Jackson's blood. Poseidon stood up immediately anticipating the news he was about to receive.

"Excuse me sir, are you here with Sally Jackson? "He asked quietly

"Yes I am. What's going on? How's Sally?" He impatiently asked.

"I am really sorry to inform you sir that Sally has died due to great losses of blood. We did all we could to save her, but unfortunately our best team couldn't do anything to save her life. "He sadly informed

"What about my son? How's he? "Poseidon inquired.

"Your son is fine and healthy; in fact another man has just gone to see him right now. Sorry for your loss and congratulations on your gain" and with that the doctor swiftly walked away.

Poseidon was frightened and confused. Which man would see his new born son when nobody should know of his existence? He immediately worried if Zeus, Hades or even Athena was in there he knew they would kill him in a heartbeat. He moved quickly to the baby unit. When he arrived there he saw his son in cradle 12. On it was labelled a name; Perseus Jackson and underneath it, it said `Named by mother-for luck`. Poseidon smiled at this he knew Sally would want him to be as lucky as the original Perseus. However his thoughts quickly moved to the hooded man standing over Perseus. He turned around and looked Poseidon and said "My Lord" and with that he disintegrated and flew into Perseus's body. When Perseus opened his eyes they were sea-green but sparkling like the stars. Chaos had become a part of Perseus Jackson.

**On Olympus**

"Zeus I saw him there, I saw him and Chaos at the hospital standing over a baby cradle." Athena tried desperately hard to convince her father of this but he was only convinced when a green light appeared in front of all the 11 Olympians and Hades and Hestia. Poseidon had arrived to the throne room of Olympus during a meeting with a buddle of blankets I his hands.

"Brother, what is that you're holding in your arms, tells us now "Zeus ordered.

"It is my new born demigod son, Perseus Jackson I have come here to ask if he can be raised on Olympus, his mother passed away during labour." Poseidon pleaded.

"How DARE you break the oath brother, he must die! "Barked Hades.

"Wait, Poseidon is fully aware of the oath between the three off you he wouldn't bring a demigod of his to Olympus without having a just cause, he knows the risks. "Athena reasoned "So why have you brought him here? What makes this sea-spawn so different from the other Big Three children?"

"When I went to see my son, Lord Chaos was there too" this caused many confused faces and gasped from the Gods "He was there and he transported into my son, Chaos is no longer truly alive he is part of Perseus. He is too dangerous to keep on Earth, if he was kept here we could all teach him to control and enhance his powers and control the Great Prophecy." Poseidon explained.

"We need to know for sure Chaos is part of him, let me see his eyes" Hera said. When she looked into the eyes of the young demigod she gasped at the sight and simply nodded to the other Gods.

"It is declared then, Perseus Jackson will live on Olympus where we will give him all our powers and teach him how to control them "Zeus bellowed "We shall all care for him as he will be a reliable tool in the Great Prophecy" With that the meeting was dismissed and all the goddesses rushed over to pamper the new baby.

So what did you think?Please review, if it is really bad please tell me so I don't carry on!:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the really kind reviews guys, they made me really happy! :-) I've decided to carry my story on but if you want me to do a certain thing in a future chapter please let me know and I will consider it if it is a good idea! :-)**

**Perseus is 5**

All the Gods were used to the presence of a young demigod on Olympus by now. They felt that this is what they needed, the Olympians had all been so distant from each other for centuries, but the young child had made them all feel like a closer family. Perseus was loved by all of them; even Hera and Athena doted on the boy. Of course Aphrodite never wanted to give him to another god, so they can take care of him.

"Lord Zeus, we will soon have to start training Percy if we don't we may not be able to understand all the powers he holds, from both his father and of course Chaos. We can use these powers to our advantage, to make the Great Prophecy happen in our favour." Athena stated.

"It pains me to say it but, Athena is right." Poseidon interjected "Even though I hate the idea of my son being used in a way to benefit others, for this I think it is quite necessary."

"Alright, we will all teach him the basics of our powers tomorrow." Zeus replied "Aphrodite you will teach the young child how to love and recognise the power of love. Apollo, teach him the basics of medicine and take him for rides on your sun chariot each morning. Ares please teach him how to fight; he needs to be a strong fighter. Artemis, he needs to be a strong hunter and know the wild. Athena, please educate Percy in every way, academically and for battle. Demeter, please teach him about the wild so he can use it to his advantage in battle. Hephaestus, teach him skilful work and the power of fire. Hera, teach him about the values of family and mother him as if he was your own. Hermes, please teach him everything you know. Hestia, teach him to care for the hearth, he will need it. Finally Poseidon teach Percy to use water as if it were his sixth sense, it could be extremely helpful to him when he becomes a great hero." Zeus declared. With that the Olympians dispersed.

**Perseus 11**

All Percy had done in his life was train. He didn't even know what he was training for, he had to learn everything the Gods knew and on top of that he had to figure out how to control the powers of Chaos. With the powers of Chaos, Percy could transport anywhere instantly, he could kill someone with a look in his eyes, and he could read the stars as if they were books, he could fight and beat anyone of the Gods and of course he saw glimpses of the future in his dreams. After training for so long all he wanted to do was eat blue cookies with blue coke (he enjoyed having blue food because he dad had told him that his mother ate food which was blue, so Percy did the same as much as he could).

Percy would often stare down at the mortal world using Athena's viewing pool. He would stare at how amazing their lives were and they did not even know there was another world of Greeks living amongst them. He would also watch the demigods at Camp Half-Blood who were just like him. He would wonder what his life would be of been like if he had grown up with people like him. He looked at the ease of their training exercises and thought he could do that to relax. He then realised he was treated differently, he never heard any of the Gods talk about their demigod children, they only talked about his future. In reality all Percy wanted to do I his future was go to Camp Half-Blood to be with people who were like him.

**Perseus is 12**

"PERCY!"Zeus bellowed it was the time for the winter solstice meeting, and all the Gods had come to an important decision, much to Poseidon's regret, which involved the young boy.

"Yes?" Percy asked confused as he strolled into the throne room

"Due to your great training you have done over the years, we all decided it was time you went to Camp Half-Blood to be with demigods like yourself" Zeus said slowly. At that statement Percy could have jumped over the moon. He was thrilled.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus "Said Percy

"We have packed you will be leaving immediately "Zeus said and nodded. However Poseidon stood up quickly as went to speak quietly to his son.

"Listen to me Percy, if anything happens I will transport you home instantly. If you use any of your powers extremely under pressure or anger it could put many in danger. Control you self-please. "Poseidon begged. Percy nodded and then he saw a huge arch way and written on it in ancient Gree was 'Camp Half-Blood`.

**Hope you enjoyed please review and be honest **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and your ideas, I appreciate them so much! I try to update every day but if I don't I'm really sorry! :)**

When Percy saw the archway he was nervous, but not because of entering the camp but because charging at him was a Minotaur. He groaned in annoyance. Using the powers he was taught by Zeus he rose in the air to get into a better battle position. He tried to kill the beast by looking at him using his Chaos powers, but he couldn't get to look him directly in his eyes. He had to disintegrate him the long way. He willed the water around him into a huge ball and then threw it at the Minotaur. Whilst he was down he uncapped his sword, Riptide, and lunged at it. He managed to get the Minotaur to run it to a tree and get stuck=k with caused on of its horns to come off. Percy was getting bored so as quick as lightning he stabbed it in the heart causing it to go to Tarturas. When he was done fighting he went to retrieve the horn, he then sent it to his other belongings using the powers of Chaos. He then sat down to rest after his battle.

When Percy finally stood up, he gazed at his surroundings. The camp was on the top of a huge hill which overlooked a big forest. On top of this hill was a tallish pine tree. It fascinated him; it felt as if it had somewhat of a presence to it, like it created a whole new atmosphere. After about three minutes of staring at the tree, he walked through the massive archway.

Percy didn't know where he was going, even though he watched the camp through Athena's pool for his entire life, he was amazed at the size of it. There were twelve cabins (Percy could instantly tell which cabin belonged to which God) they were decorated beautiful and were all surrounding a huge fire in the centre. As he casually strolled through the camp he was given curious looks from campers wondering who he was. Percy wasn't too bothered about this though; his mind was focused on finding Chiron, and Dionysus. He met Chiron four times during his life so he knew he would help him settle in camp. Dionysus on the other hand, had never liked Percy. Even though Percy was raised by all the Gods, Dionysus never spoke to the child because he was jealous that he spent more time on Olympus than he did when he wasn't even a God.

"Percy? Is that you?" asked Chiron who was standing on a porch attached to a huge house.

"Oh yeah it is." Replied Percy

"Well what are you doing here? I mean it's great to have you here and everything I just didn't expect you for a few years, or at all for a matter of fact." Chiron said honestly.

"Well the Olympians said that because I trained so hard over the years, I could spend my summer relaxing here at Camp Half-Blood. I'm really happy to be here, I've always wanted to come." Said Percy

"Well that's ok; I hope you settle in alright. I suppose who'll be staying in your Father's cabin". As he said it a girl with blonde curly hair and piercing stormy eyes walked past "Oh, Annabeth" He shouted, the girl walked over and stared Percy up and down as if she was sizing him up. "Annabeth this is Percy, and vice versa. Annabeth could you give Percy a tour of the camp please?" Chiron asked

"Of course Chiron, who's his godly parent?" Annabeth asked

"Poseidon." Chiron briefly sated as he walked of leaving Annabeth staring at Percy.

When Annabeth snapped back into reality, she walked Percy through the camp showing him the stables, the climbing walls with lava, the lake, the fields, the archery centre, the infirmary and the sparring arena. Annabeth found it very surprising that Percy didn't seem very impressed by these training facilities. Most new demigods found it hard to imagine themselves doing the activities the next day, but Percy didn't. He mesmerized Annabeth. She found it odd that Chiron wasn't fazed by his godly parent. She also felt a wave of power surrounding him, as if he was more than he seemed. As she thought of Percy more, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh look it's a newbie!" Said a very large buff girl, who looked as if she could beat up anyone if seconds. Annabeth was worrying what she would do to Percy, but Percy didn't have a single look of terror on his face, he had a sly smile as if he thought this was going to be fun.

**Well next chapter will be Annabeth discovering about whom Percy really is and also, his little fight with Clarisse and Capture the flag. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya, sorry for nit updating lately I've just been very busy. Also just want to say that Aria Daughter of Poseidon says I've stolen her story idea, which I haven't so no credit to her at all.**

Chapter 4

Annabeth PoV

I couldn't believe Percy. Whenever a new camper arrived at camp they would be terrified of what Clarisse would do to them. I had never seen a new camper act like this towards her. Percy was just smirking back at her, as if he was excited to see what she'd do to him. I knew he was a child of one of the Big Three, so he was bound to be powerful, but he'd just got to camp so he hadn't done any training, he wouldn't stand a chance against a daughter of Ares.

"Hey newbie, what's your name then?" Asked Clarisse, who I hadn't realised had walk over to us as I was lost in my thoughts.

"Hmmm, let me guess. You're big, aggressive, look quite strong, seem ready for any type of fight. Daughter of Ares." Percy stated, making Clarisse red at the fact he could pick her apart so easily.

"Well, you've just made me angry, and nobody wants to make me angry, I promise you" Clarisse said getting louder with each word, but Percy didn't look fazed at all. "Grab him!" With that order all of her three of her cabin mates grabbed Percy but he didn't even attempt to get free from their grasps or run away. I knew he was planning that, I just hoped it would be a plan worthy of Athena. They dragged him to the closest bathrooms, and I was dreading what they'd do but I was also dreading what Percy was about to do, he was so mysterious.

Percy PoV

That daughter of Ares, Clarisse, was just making me laugh inside. I knew I shouldn't fight, dad would either be furious or he'd come and get me to take me home, but I just couldn't resist, it was just too fun. Besides Ares says if someone's willing to fight you never deny. I know Hera, Athena, Aphrodite and Demeter would all yell at me if they learnt I was using Ares's advice to suit my situation. I let them drag me to the bathrooms; I had a pretty good idea of what they were going to me, but I was certain they didn't have any idea of what I was planning to do to them. Annabeth gave me a worried look as if to say your dead, but I just smiled back at her.

When the huge demigods reached the bathrooms they led me into a cubicle. Within an instant, I turned around knocking the three holding me to the fall. Then using my powers over water, that my dad had taught me, I made the pies burst soaking them and causing them to flee the scene. The only one left was Clarisse. She gave me a fierce look, but I returned it with an even fiercer look. Using the powers I got from Chaos I willed a her into the air, causing her and to scream loudly. Then I sent her flying into the lake where she rose giving me a scared and furious look, but at the same time I could see the defeat in her eyes.

I looked over at Annabeth, who was completely dry even though I had burst the pipes making the bathroom flood. She gave me a curios look as though she was trying to figure me out, which she'd never do unless I told her everything. "Got something to say Wisegirl?" I asked smirking

"Yeah, I think I want you on my team for capture the flag." She said. With that she led me out the bathrooms and took me to the beach. When I got there I sat down, and just let my mind drift. I loved the beach, sometimes the Gods would let me visit when I wasn't training. However my thoughts were interrupted when a blinding green light appeared in front of where I and Annabeth were sitting. I gulped, Poseidon was stood in front of us and he looked angry. I'd never seen him like this before. I was worried.

Gonna leave my story here for now! I'll try updating soon; please giving your ideas to me so I can put this in. Also please ignore all the shit coming from Aria Daughter of Poseidon. Love ya, please review!Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya, sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been busy with my stuff. Just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited my story and favourited me as an author, I really appreciate all of it! **

Chapter 5

Percy PoV

Trust me when I tell you, Gods are frightening when they are angry. Even my dad, who is always laid back and calm, but he looked as if boiling water had been thrown over him, yes he was really that red. I looked at Annabeth and she looked terrified, all she did was look at me confused, she didn't know that I'd been raised on Olympus, I should really tell her soon I suppose. Urgrh stupid ADHD back to the point, my dad was angry.

"Lord Poseidon, what an honour" Annabeth said in the hope of getting him to be calmer. However he completely ignored her, not taking his eyes of me.

"Hey dad" I squeaked nervously, I wouldn't never admit it out loud but I was dreading what was going to happen next.

"Perseus Jackson, do you remember what you promised me on Olympus?" I nodded as he continued to look angry "Well then, WHY DID YOU DISOBEY ME? I SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU NOT TO USE ANY OF YOUR ADVANCED POWERS UNDER PRESSURE AND TO CONTROL YOUR SELF!" He roared

"Look I know you did Dad, but I couldn't help it that stupid daughter of Ares was going to humiliate me!" I replied. Annabeth just stared in shock at the two having a heated discussion.

"But Percy, I know you so I know full well that you could of handled that situation in other ways that would mean avoiding using your Chaos powers, which you are fully aware can be completely uncontrollable"

I looked at my powerful father, seeing the worry in his eyes. I did know that the powers I had inherited from Chaos were very unpredictable. Even on Olympus I had caused trouble, like that time I was hunting with Artemis and I tried to summon the animals to us to make it easier, but all that had I had also caused a huge storm, which tore through the woods and leaving Artemis in the hospital for a month. I knew she's forgiven me, but I still felt guilty.

"Dad, I know your disappointed in me because I disobeyed you, but please don't take me home, I just got here and it's great." I pleaded

" Ok Percy I'll give you one more chance, then I'm taking you home even if your uncle doesn't approve" Poseidon agreed.

"Yeah I won't let you down dad" I promised, and I wouldn't. Ever since I can remember dad had always been over protective of me, I don't know why because he never told me, but I always tried to keep safe for him. However deep down I knew that whilst I was at Camp Half-Blood, I was going to have fun no matter what. So truth be told I wasn't even that sure if I was lying to my dad.

"I'll see you soon Percy, have fun." He turned to leave but then turned to face Annabeth, whose face was washed with confusion and curiosity. "Ah and Annabeth Daughter of Athena, the fates have destined that you and Percy will go through lots together, so keep him safe, please"

Annabeth's face was priceless. I t was obvious she had never been spoken to by a God. She was bright red and her eyes looked as if they were flicking through and encyclopaedia of the entire world's history. Finally she said "I will Lord Poseidon" With that he vanished.

After about three minutes of awkward silence, Annabeth turned to me and simply said "Seaweed Brain" and then she trudged back to the Camp where a tall blonde handsome boy was standing staring at us. I followed with a smile on my face. When I caught up with Annabeth I couldn't help but notice she had a huge grin on her face when the boy smiled at her. "Hey Luke" she said all he did was stare at me as if he was trying to figure me out through my eyes.

I knew he wouldn't get anywhere, there was too much to me for people to work out, but from one look at him I knew he was a son of Hermes and a trouble maker….

**Well there is chapter 5, hope you enjoy please review it could be pretty helpful! **


End file.
